


The Mornings

by EquesArtis



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hh it's a little rough sorry, i just wanted something cute to get back into writing, sweet morning life drabble, they're so gay harold, werewolf!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquesArtis/pseuds/EquesArtis
Summary: Blake wakes up to find a massive hairball where her girlfriend had been the night before. Being gay, she feels the appropriate feelings





	The Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gettin' back into the swing of things, y'all!

Nothingness stretched out before Blake as she stood in silence on an invisible floor, surrounded by empty space. She new she was dreaming - or as close to dreams as she could seem to come. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, compared to the oftentimes hectic day-to-day that came from her job, her duties. Sleeping was one of the few times she could rest, completely undisturbed.

That was the idea, but sometimes not the reality, as her peaceful nothingness turned to a stifling, smothering heat, choking her as she tried to breathe in lungfuls of air. Despite a vague, somewhat-knowledge that it was a dream, she couldn’t help but thrash her ethereal body about, desperately clawing for a few gulps of relief. She could feel herself on the edge of catching just that, needing to push a little farther…

Her sharp, amber eyes snapped open and she recoiled, gasping. Much to her surprise, it hadn’t been just another terror, plaguing her as they had before. She took grateful lungfuls of cool oxygen, glancing over to find the source of her near-suffocation. A hulking mass of blonde hair slumbered beside her, the side slowly rising up and down with deep, steady breathing. Her eyes softened in the morning light as she sighed softly, snuggling her (much smaller, by comparison) body up against the warm mass, soaking up the heat it gave off as she allowed herself to slip back into relaxation.

The mass stirred slightly in her arms, twisting around to level a soft, groggy face in her direction, lilac eyes pronounced from a round, yellow-furred face. Blake glanced at it for a moment before smiling, placing a light peck on her nose before burying her face in the thick, shaggy hair around her neck.

“Mmm, morning~” She said lightly, her words muffled. “You shifted in your sleep again.”

Yang’s eyes crinkled in amusement as she took in the sight of her girlfriend curled up behind her, laying back down so as not to disturb her. “I noticed.” She chuckled, her voice transformed to a deep, gravel that still took her by surprise every time she heard it, a rumbling rolling through her body and pulsating in Blake’s ears.  
“Were you dreaming? I’m pretty sure the full moon isn’t for another few days.” The faunus asked. Yang seemed to hesitate for a moment, before nodding; Blake mentally noted that, putting it in the back of her mind for later, before resigning back to the quiet spooning in the morning light.

 

They laid like that, Blake’s slender, dark arms wrapped as far around Yang’s body as she could reach them, nuzzling into the heat her girlfriend’s body gave off - the blonde had always been a living space heater, but after shifting, she became like a furnace, much to her delight.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Yang’s body moving in front of her. She cracked an eye open, meeting with apologetic violet orbs.

“Sorry, babe, but I need to stretch…” She said sheepishly. Blake rolled her eyes and eased off, giving her room to shift back. Yang smiled again, before closing her eyes in fierce concentration, her features fading and receding from soft fur to the chiseled features that Blake first remembered.

Her mind darted back to the first time she had found Yang shifting. Out on a mission, the brawler hadn’t been able to slip away like she had in the past, only making it a little ways into the woods that surrounded their team’s campsite. Blake had found her, her body shaking as her body transformed, her whole being seeming to throw everything into keeping it together during the change. She remembered the long talk that they had shared that night, Yang explaining her family, her heritage, and the burdens and blessings that came with it. It was one of their more intimate moments together, she reminisced.

Now, however, Yang had a much stronger control over her abilities, the shifts seeming near-effortless now. At least calm enough that she was able to shift in the middle of the night without Blake noticing. Fur faded, and her silhouette shrank to a still-imposing form, but notably smaller than the one from seconds before. She opened her lilac eyes once more, and flashed an impossibly wide, dorky grin.

Blake sighed as she took in the toned, chiseled muscles, the shimmering eyes, the flowing hair, and the nude glory of the love of her life.

_This is what it’s all for._ She said firmly in her head.

 

Yang smiled and leaned forward, placing a firm kiss on her girlfriend’s head before stepping onto the floor, the sheets sliding off of her body as she dug around for a spare set of shorts.

“I’ll start breakfast~!” She said in that cheerful, upbeat voice of hers, all gravel gone in favor of sunshine and buzzing bees, as she slipped from the room, leaving Blake flushed, high as a kite, and impossibly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Not super important, BUT! I'm actively trying to be back!! I'm doing some re-writes of the Star Wars!AU, and heavy rewrites of the Skyrim!AU, but I promise I'm going to start updating more often in the near future whenever I can!! I promise I'm not dead!!


End file.
